Saturated alcohols are useful in a variety of applications, e.g. solvents and intermediates. There is a need to produce saturated alcohols in high selectivities in a manner which can suitably be employed in a commercial process. Accordingly, it would be desirable to selectively produce saturated alcohols (e.g., 1-pentanols) from a relatively inexpensive starting material (e.g., butadiene) and by a process (e.g., hydrocarbonylation) which can be employed commercially.